Sisters Grimm Fanfiction: My First One
by azherd
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. The three kids have to discuss an important with Granny Relda. I don't really know what to write...Give me more ideas. Constructive criticism plz! discontinued. sry!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my first fanfiction

Here's my first fanfiction. I think it's pretty bad. Ah well. This story takes place sometime after Puck and Sabrina are both healed. It doesn't really belong in the timeline of Sisters Grimm. Well, here it is:

"Puck! Get down here! I need to talk to you about important matters," Granny Relda shouted up the stairs, hoping Puck had heard her.

"What do you want so early in the morning, old lady? Can't you let the great Trickster King get some shuteye? It's indecent how people treat royalty nowadays!" called a tall boy with tousled blond hair. His blue eyes were still half closed.

Sabrina groaned. It was way too early for her to be awake. Granny Relda had woken, or tried to in Daphne's case, the three kids. She said she had something important to discuss with them.

"Old woman, at least tell me why I have to get up this early. Do we have a new case?" asked Puck.

"No, it isn't a new case. Now go and take a shower. Hurry up, I feel it's best if we talk about this before anyone notices," replied Relda Grimm.

Sabrina walked over to the breakfast table and poured herself a glass of orange milk. She looked at it disgustedly. She smelled it to make sure it was fresh and not expired. Sabrina sat on an armchair and looked out of the nearby window thinking random thoughts.

"Go and get Puck. I'll go get Daphne," ordered Granny Relda.

"As if fairy boy will listen to me. Every time I enter his room, something bad happens to me," complained Sabrina.

"Granny Relda didn't reply, just beckoned to the flight of stairs. Sabrina sighed and reluctantly climbed the stairs to Puck's room. She knocked and waited for a reply. When it didn't come, she yelled at him to come down. "You there, Puck?" She kept calling for him then finally gave up when he didn't answer.

"I'm right here, Sabrina. I was getting ready and taking a shower. I thought you were smart enough to know I wasn't in my room, but it seems I was wrong, pusbrain," called a voice behind Sabrina. Sabrina scowled as she looked at the owner of the voice. Puck was wearing a blue half-sleeved polo shirt and black jeans. He had a comb in his hand. Sabrina guessed he had been trying to comb it unsuccessfully.

"Since when do you take showers and comb your hair, fairy boy?"

"Since the old lady threatened to use 13 bottles of shampoo and some steel wool to rub me down and clean me herself," growled Puck. He looked pleadingly at her and pointed to the comb in his hand. Sabrina grinned mischievously. This was her moment in power over Puck, and she was going to enjoy it thoroughly. Puck brought a chair for Sabrina to sit on while he sat on the floor. Sabrina seized the comb like a ferocious weapon and started to mercilessly rip through the tangles in Puck's hair. "Ow! Are you trying to kill me with a comb, Grimm? It's hurting...ow...oww! Stop that...What did I do to you?"

"What did you do to me?! I'll tell you what you did to me. You wre so mean to me! You've done a million mean things to me. You stole all my clothes at night and threw them in the garbage, covered me with disgusting goo, humiliated me, made fun of me in class, hacked into my email, told a group of kids at school that I talked in my sleep, and got me into detention among other things!" cried Sabrina with a crazed look in her eyes. She began to attack his tangled hair once more with savage relish.

"Ow, ow, ow! So maybe I DID do those things, but show a little mercy! Don't you love me anyway?" asked Puck

Sabrina softened. She was silent for a while until she said, "Yeah, I do." She smiled and gently combed his mess of hair.

"That's better." Puck leaned closer to Sabrina. It still took a couple of moments to tame his hair. He held out his hand to Sabrina. "We better go. The old lady will ask us what we were doing."

"Yeah. Okay, sure." Sabrina grabbed his extended hand and pulled herself up to her feet.

"Daphne looked at them when they silently came down the stairs. "Oooooh. What took you two so long? I've been waiting for _ages_! Hat were you two doing?" she asked with a naughty grin. Sabrina reddened. Puck looked away.

"For your information, Sabrina attacked my hair with a comb before I could get my handy charms to work on her," he said.

Daphne giggled. Sabrina elbowed her in the stomach, but that only made her laugh even more.

"Ahem. If you three are done, there is an important matter to discuss," said Relda Grimm as she entered the living room


	2. Author's Note: Discontinued, read note

Author's Note

Author's Note

I AM SO SORRY! But I won't continue this story. I posted it because I wanted to get used to posting stuff on fanfiction, so I just put up random trash. And yes I do think that this story is random trash. If anyone wants to use my chapter, make some changes and add on to the story, lemme know and I'll help u. I also didn't know where to go with this story. Plus I didn't get enough motivation...(shame on u for not reviewing). So this story is discontinued, unless someone helps me with the plot cuz I forgot wut I was gonna write and rly wants me to continue

Sorry again. Umm...


End file.
